


5 Steps to Happy

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheerleader Clarke Griffin, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: The certain steps it took for Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake to fall in love.-Step 1: Meet Bellamy Blake.Step 2: Hate Bellamy Blake.Step 3: Befriend Bellamy Blake.Step 4: Date Bellamy Blake.Step 5: Love Bellamy Blake.-





	5 Steps to Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts).



> Loosely based on the prompt: "Do an entire timeline fic of nerdy Bellamy and cheerleader Clarke secretly dating in high school and then dating and getting married and coming back to their high school reunion and everyone's like HOOOWOA"
> 
> I hope you don't mind, Dani, but I've changed a few things from you're prompt. I wanted them to be a little older so they're in college in this fic.

 

       The party was in full swing by the time Clarke got there. Red solo cups were everywhere, on the floor, the counter, in the sink. Clarke instantly felt claustrophobic as she entered the frat house. There were more people than she could count, and she already wanted to go home, but it was mandatory for the cheerleaders to attend the afterparties of a win.

                “Clarke!” Clarke spun around and saw her already drunk friend walking towards her. “I’m so glad you made it.” Raven slurred, spilling her cup of god knows what as she swayed on her feet.

                “Wouldn’t miss it.” She replied, forcing a fake smile to play on her lips. Today really wasn’t her day and the last thing she needed right now, was to be surrounded by a bunch of drunk college kids.

                Raven smiled, said her goodbyes and walked back over to Wells who was playing beer pong with a kid named Jasper and another boy named Monty. They were all a pretty tight group, Wells, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Clarke. Clarke has known Wells her whole life but met the others in middle school when they were assigned to an English project as a group. Clarke was now in her first year of college and she couldn’t imagine being surrounded by better people.

                Clarke pulled out her phone and sighed, two missed calls from her mother and a text message from her ex, Finn Collins. They had dated sophomore year of high school until Clarke found out that he had also been dating her friend Raven. Raven and she were obviously upset and spent a whole weekend binging How I Met Your Mother and sobbing into numerous cartons of B&J’s.

                " **Hey Clarke, was wondering if we could get together sometime? Its Finn btw, if you don’t have my number anymore."**  The text read. Clarke rolled her eyes. He had been bugging her nonstop since they broke up and Clarke couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t blocked his number. Maybe, a small part of her missed what they had. Clarke instantly shook her head, as if ridding those thoughts from her mind.

                Clarke put her phone in her back pocket and walked towards the kitchen. Clarke was just about to grab a drink of whatever was in that keg before a hand landed on hers, stopping her.

                “You don’t wanna drink that. Trust me, Princess.” Clarke looked at the source of the deep voice and was faced with beautiful tan skin, floppy curly hair, and thousands of freckles. Clarke swallowed visibly at his intense expression.

                “And why’s that?” She countered, crossing her arms over her chest. The freckled man looked amused and smirked. Clarke was pretty sure it was her new favorite sight.

                “This guy Monty made it and I heard he has a knack for putting way too much alcohol and not enough flavor. That shit is bitter.” Clarke laughed loudly at that. She knew he was right, Monty’s stuff was strong and was probably the most bitter beer Clarke had ever drunk, but it got the job done. Clarke stopped laughing as she noticed his confused expression.

                “Yeah, Monty’s a friend of mine and you’re definitely not wrong.” She smiled, pouring herself a cup of it anyway. The freckled man looked impressed, pouring himself one as well. Clarke tipped her drink towards him and took a large sip, suppressing a cough as the strong liquid ran down her throat.

                “I’m Bellamy Blake.” He said, offering Clarke his hand. She looked down and raised her eyebrows slightly. People didn’t usually introduce themselves with a handshake anymore. Nevertheless, Clarke reciprocated the action and smiled up at him.

                “Nice to meet you, Bellamy.” He smiled at her and took another sip of Monty’s drink, his eyes not leaving hers. Clarke ducked her head shyly from his penetrating stare.

                Clarke soon found herself warming up to Bellamy. He was funny, nice, smart, and was really hot. Clarke kept staring at them, wanting nothing more than to draw every single freckle on his face and the dark curls that lay atop his head. Clarke was a little drunk at this point, having been talking to Bellamy for two hours now.

                “—and it’s not like I’m obsessed with history or anything, but Greek mythology is probably the most fascinating thing known to man.” He slurred slightly, brushing the fallen hair from his face. Clarke laughed at him. He had been talking about Greek gods and his sister Octavia for forty-five minutes. Clarke didn’t mind but she’s come to the conclusion that Bellamy Blake is the world’s biggest nerd.

                “Not obsessed yet you’ve been gushing over the topic for almost an hour.” Clarke teased, gripping his arm for stability as she swayed on her feet. They were now standing outside, it was dark out and the air was slightly chilly but the stars in the sky reminded Clarke of Bellamy’s freckles, so she decided she could handle a little cold.

                “Maybe we should get back inside, Princess. I’m sure your friends are looking for you.” Bellamy said, smiling softly, brushing loose, blonde curls behind Clarke’s ear. Clarke blushed and nodded her head.

                “Hey, why do you call me that?” Clarke asked when they started walking back up to the house. Bellamy raised his eyebrows in question. “Princess.” She elaborated.

                “Oh um, well, you never gave me your name first of all.” He chuckled. “And I don’t know, when I first saw you, you held herself up very straight and had a look of superiority on your face.” He stated bluntly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

                “Excuse you?” Clarke coughed, placing her hands on her hips. “A look of superiority? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She pushed, her face now flushed with anger instead of infatuation. His eyes widened, probably shocked by her sudden angry, until a smirk landed on his lips.

                “Sorry, didn’t mean to upset you, Princess.” He said, not sounding sorry at all. In fact, he couldn’t sound any less sorry.

                Clarke was about to respond when her friend Harper strolled by, interrupting her.

                “Hey Clarke, you coming to cheer practice tomorrow?” Harper asked, not noticing the obvious tension between the blonde and her freckled acquaintance.

                “Um yeah, I’ll be there.” Harper smiled before walking back over to wherever she came from. Clarke looked back up and noticed Bellamy still smirking down at her. She curled her hands into a fist and squeezed them tightly at her side. To say that Clarke was hot-headed was an understatement. She was angered very easily.

                “Of course, you’re a cheerleader.” Bellamy laughed bitterly. Clarke only became angrier, her face now the same color as her bright red tank top.

                “And of course, you’re a judgmental asshole. Have a great night, Bellamy.” Clarke spit turning on her heels sharply and walking away from him. She heard him say something under his breath and she turned around quickly.

                “What did you just call me?” She sneered, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot lightly on the floor impatiently. At this point, a few people were looking at the two strangers fighting in the middle of a party.

                “I called you a spoiled little princess. Because that’s what you are isn’t it? A princess who is only here because of her daddy’s money and—” Bellamy didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Clarke threw the remains of her drink right in his face. Her eyes were tearful from his comments, but she stood up straight, sniffed, and walked out of the house. She wanted to gauge his reaction, but she needed to leave before she broke down in front of a house full of people.

                Clarke had sobered up pretty quickly from the fight and began walking back towards the dorms. Tears streamed down her face and she wiped them away angrily. She wasn’t going to let a random guy get to her, even if he already had.

            Clarke had finally reached her dorm and instantly flopped down onto her twin sized bed wondering how the night had started fine and ended with her throwing a drink in someone’s face. Oh right, because Bellamy Blake was a grade A asshole.

***

            “Turn that off, holy shit.” Clarke groaned several hours later as her dormmate turned on the lights. She threw her arm over her eyes to block it out and groaned again, louder.

            “Clarke, what the hell?” Raven all but screamed. Clarke winced, her friend was so damn loud.

            “Can you not talk so loud.” Clarke complained. She didn’t think her head could ever hurt this much. She was definitely doing to have to have a talk with Monty and probably herself for putting her in this situation.

            “You can’t just leave a party without telling anything. I was worried, you idiot.” Raven said, quieter this, throwing one of her pillows towards Clarke.

            “Okay okay, I’m sorry, alright.” Clarke said, finally sitting up, a wave of nausea instantly hitting her. “Shit.” She mumbled as she ran to the communal bathroom as fast as she could.

            Clarke leaned her back against the cool tile of the bathroom and sighed deeply. Getting drunk was never a good idea and usually she wasn’t so reckless. She’d have a beer or two and that was it. She had had at least five cups while talking with Bellamy last night. Clarke rubbed her head in annoyance.

            “Why do I do this?” She mumbled to herself, finally standing up in the bathroom stall.

            “I don’t know, man.” Someone breathed. Clarke’s eyes widened. She figured she was alone since it was only seven in the morning and on a Saturday.

            Clarke opened the stall door and was met with a beautiful brunet applying her makeup in the mirror. Her features were sharp, and her hair fell around her face perfectly. Her eyes were a dark shade a blue that contrasted nicely with her porcelain skin. Clarke groaned internally, _how the hell did she look so beautiful this early in the morning?_

            “Hey.” Clarke said, standing next to the girl and washing her hands. She looked to be the same age as Clarke. “I’m Clarke.” She introduced herself.

            “Hey Clarke, I’m Octavia. What was it that you did?” The girl laughed, applying bright red lipstick to her full lips.

            “Oh um, got drunk and threw my drink at this random guy.” Octavia laughed, and Clarke put her hands up in mock surrender. “In my defense, he was being a total asshole.” Clarke finished, chuckling slightly.

            “I’m sure he was.” The girl smirked. Clarke looked at her quizzically. Why did she seem like she knew something Clarke didn’t? “Look, I have to get going, but here’s my number if you ever wanna hang, yeah?” Octavia finished, quickly scribbling down her digits before handing the slip of paper to Clarke.

            “Yeah. It was nice meeting you.” Clarke smiled softly at the girl as she walked out of the bathroom.

            Clarke looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and let out a huff of annoyance. Her blonde hair was sticking up in several different places and her makeup from last night was smeared all across her face. She looked like she was just hit my bus.

            Clarke dried her hands and walked back towards her dorm. If her massive headache was anything to go by, today was going to be a train wreck.

…

            Bellamy threw his head back in annoyance and ran his fingers through his hair. As he watched the blonde walk away from him, he couldn’t help but feel horrible. He saw the tears in her eyes when he spoke to her.

            “Fuck.” He sighed, wondering how the hell he screwed that up so badly. Oh right, he was an idiot. Looking up from his drenched shirt, Bellamy noticed all the attention was on him. Some people were laughing while others just looked confused and slightly shocked at the Princess’ outburst.

            Bellamy rolled his eyes at the crowd and rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

            “Woah slow down big brother.” Octavia held her hands up in surrender as Bellamy gave her an annoyed glare.

            “Why the hell are you here, O?”

            “Lincoln invited me. You know, the cute guy from the coffee shop this morning.” Octavia smiled brightly, and Bellamy felt only a little bad for what he was about to do.

            “You’re a senior in high school, O. You should not be at college parties, let alone with someone nearly five years older than you. We’re going home, come on.” He said, grabbing her upper arm and dragging her down the stairs.

            “You’re ridiculous. Let me go.” Bellamy ignored her until they were outside and making their way to his car.

            “Get in.” He growled, annoyed with how this night had turned out.

            “Fuck you, Bellamy.” Octavia glared, sliding into the passenger seat and crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

            Bellamy continued to ignore he hateful stares and under the breath insults as he drove to their shitty apartment downtown. It was now nearly midnight and he was exhausted. His sister could hate him another time, but in the long run, she was going to thank him/

            Bellamy had always been protective over his little sister. Growing up without parents does that to a kid. His dad was never around and really, neither was his mother. She was always out screwing whoever for whatever. Bellamy had to do everything he could to make sure Octavia got everything she deserved and more. He held multiple drops during high school to save up money for her college and to make sure she still had a roof over her head and food in her stomach. After their mom died, things just got worse. Octavia started acting out, she still is.

            “What put you in such a pissy mood?” Octavia asked once they were inside and putting on some teen drama Octavia liked.

            “This girl.” He groaned, irritated at the memory. They were having a nice time until his mouth went and screwed it up.

            “What happened?” She was now sitting cross legged on the couch, eating _his_ salt and vinegar chips.

            “I made some snide remark—”

            “As you do.” Octavia interrupted smirking.

            “Yeah. Next thing I know, she’s pouring her drink all over me, slightly crying and then running out of the house.” Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous tick he supposes.

            “You’re an idiot, Bell.” She’s says, still eating his chips. Bellamy rolls his eyes.

            “Yeah.”


End file.
